Smith & Jones
by The Angel of London
Summary: Pt 1 [Freeverse]: She wasn't Rose, and she knew it. Pt 2 [Drabble]: The universe was so big, perhaps he's not for her and she's not for him after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Not her.**

_Impossible._

Like the **moon**

& the "sun":

can't have one

**without **the other.

And what was she?

a _friend_..

**[**_a rebound?_**]**

But she was

N

E

V

E

R

_His _"sun".

Just **friends.**

_f.r.i.e.n.d.s_

Not as brave.

Not as _good._

Not **ROSE.**

_Rose_&_Doctor_

**N-O-T**

Martha&_Doctor._

**A very short freeverse about Martha and her implied [I believe] feelings about the Doctor during S3. I guess she didn't know much about Rose though...**

**Chapter two will probably be a drabble [possibly AU] about Martha/Doctor. **

_**Favourite and review, please.**_

_**Words: **__45_

_**Posted: **__6__th__ February 2013_


	2. Hope

**Hopes**

It was beautiful. All of it was. The stars, the planets, the species so _alien_ and foreign to her it could've been a dream. But no, she had pinched herself enough times to realise that _this_ – this was her reality.

She loved it, of course. How could she not? It was new, and exciting, and a very welcome change from the usual life she lead back on Earth, with squabbling parents and interfering siblings.

She couldn't deny, nor would she, that this new life wasn't dangerous; it was. So very dangerous. But, she reasoned, it was part of the reason she wanted to stay so badly. Stay with him, travelling forever. It wasn't plausible, however much she denied it, and she knew it.

Of course, another part was the adventure. Learning that there is _so much more _to the universe than Earth, and going to the Moon. People hadn't stepped on Mars by 2012, yet she'd gone to so many different civilisations – all millions of light years away from Earth – at varying points in time.

But all of this was thanks to her... _companion_. Well, she was more of a companion to him than he was to her, but, nevertheless, she owed all of this to him – and his magnificent TARDIS of his, obviously.

They had great times, sad times, exciting times, dull times: all kinds of times! But even when it all turned out great, she always felt it lacked something.

There were times when, as he grinned at her with happiness, she caught something in his expression. Maybe it was fondness, maybe friendship or maybe something even deeper. She allowed herself these thoughts, hoping he was beginning to reciprocate.

It never did her any good when he did something outrageous, because his cheeky smile and his nonchalance about it all was so infectious and, somehow, endearing. It did nothing to sever this deep crush she felt for him.

They bonded, after all, they couldn't travel together and not get closer, and she learnt little things about him, that he let slip out. He spoke of past companions little, and with a distant and cold tone to his voice. Like he wasn't too caring of them, she guessed.

After travelling for such a short time [or so it'd seemed to her], they'd fallen straight into the Master's trap, and, although she should've, by all rights, hated _every single thing _about the situation they were stuck in, she felt happiness – and, secretly, terrified at the fact that he needed her to help.

She told his story, all around the world, and she conveyed her feelings for him along with his message. She hoped that, once everything had died down, she could talk to him without the running and the chasing and the non-stop danger.

But then, just as quick, she was once again onboard the Valiant, facing the Doctor – _her _Doctor – in a cage. She wanted to go to him, but she knew what she had to do first,

With the right prompts and a secret smirk of amusement, the Master was frightened and worried. He tried to pretend he wasn't, but everyone, from Lucy to her mother, Francine, say past it.

'_Doctor'_

'_Doctor'_

'_Doctor'_

'_Doctor'_

Right on cue, billions of voices called up to the sky, one name in their thoughts and on their tongues. Like magic – although she knew it wasn't – _her _Doctor grew before her eyes, to return to the messy haired, skinny man she knew and, dare she say it, loved.

In a blink of an eye, that last year disappeared, and she was standing in the TARDIS parked outside her parents' house.

"Doctor," she started.

He responded with a questioning hum, seemingly busy with the controls.

She stepped forward, "it's just-"

He looked up at her, sensing her rising distress. "What?"

"All that happened... The year that never was..." She sighed. "It happened, didn't it? I was there, you were there. My parents and sister; they were there. We'll never forget it."

He simply nodded.

"I guess, well," she lowered her eyes to his chin, before getting a bit closer.

"Mart-"She leaned in and kissed him suddenly, but she pulled away just as quickly, "-tha."

She didn't comment on it, settling for judging his reaction. She stepping away, having come to a conclusion. "Not at all? Ever?" She asked.

He understood her question, and, with obvious sadness, replied; "No. Never. I'm-"

"No, Doctor. Don't apologise." She tried for a reassuring smile, "after all, you've still got to find her, haven't you?" She approached him again and grabbed his hand, handing him something.

He looked at the object: a mobile phone. Then he looked up at his companion.

"I might need to call you. And when that phone rings, you'd better come running." And with that, she left the TARDIS without looking back.

**I know it may be OOC near the end, but,**** honestly****, it is 6:30 and I haven't slept all night. I'm just finishing this and posting it –FINALLY.**

_**Words:**_

_**Posted: **__5__th__ April 2013_

_**Written: **__February 2013_


End file.
